


Words Of Affirmation (Barry)

by argentumauream



Series: TAZ Love Languages [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I don't know what to tag this, the author has a praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumauream/pseuds/argentumauream
Summary: After a reaper mission that goes wrong, Barry needs a little reassurance.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup
Series: TAZ Love Languages [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542445
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Words Of Affirmation (Barry)

Barry ripped a hole through reality with his scythe, and him and Lup stepped through it into their living room. Immediately he collapsed on the couch. He nearly took Lup with him, not wanting to let go of her hand, but she managed to stay on her feet, barely.

“Nooooo baaaaabe,” Lup whined, tugging on his arm. “I wanna lie down too, but we gotta get cleaned up first.” 

Barry let out a long groan of bone deep exhaustion. 

“Babe.”

“Ugh. Fine.” Barry dragged himself off the couch and to the cabinet with the healing potions, and Lup went to the bathroom to get the shower running. 

Necromancers were all little shits. As a necromancer himself, Barry had always known this, but becoming a reaper made him realize he had never truly appreciated how annoying they were. They always fought dirty, they always had weird tricks up their sleeves, and they had no regard for humanoid life. (Which, okay, kind of in the job description, but  _ Barry  _ had never felt the need to kill people to sacrifice to malevolent gods.) 

They’d just gotten back from a particularly grizzly fight with a whole coven, which to Barry’s utter frustration they hadn’t even won. At least two of them had gotten away, if not more, and tracking them down again was going to be a headache and a half. Not to mention the worst part, which was that the whole thing probably could have been taken care of in minutes if it wasn’t for Barry’s own fumbling.

Fireball is the go to spell when there’s hoards of low level mooks staring you down. That usually would have been Lup’s deal, but she’d taken one look at the cult leader with the flame pattern on their robes, said “dibs” and flew over to blast them personally. Barry had only tried a little bit to stop her, but really he knew that it was too late when he saw the fire in her hands matched her burning eyes. (And, okay, maybe he thought watching her single handedly decimate a necromancer was little, well, hot. He was a simple man married to the most gorgeous woman in all the planes, sue him.) And besides he knew she could probably take them, so it wouldn’t have even been a big deal if Barry had been paying attention. Lup was across the room, so the fireball should have just hit the hoard of zombies charging at him and Kravitz. But of course the cult leader managed to knock her back at just the right moment to get her into the blast. And Barry totally could have redirected, but he was too busy looking with fascination at the style of summoning circle they’d constructed in the center of the room. 

He sighed. It wasn’t even a big deal, Lup had managed to fly away fast enough that she barely got singed. But the momentary panic of watching his wife disappear behind a wall of his own fire was enough to shake him for the rest of the fight, and it distracted him and Kravitz enough that some of the zombies overwhelmed them for a moment.

All in all, it’d been an unnecessarily stressful fight, and the cultists escaping was just rubbing salt in the wound.

Way too much later for Barry’s liking, he and Lup had chugged a couple potions to patch up their more serious wounds and washed off all the blood and zombie gunk in the shower.  _ Finally,  _ they collapsed into bed.

“That sucked.” Barry sighed after a moment. 

“Tell me about it.”

“Well we missed the first half of the summoning, so they already had like an entire army of zombies for us to wade through when we got there.”

Lup let out a laugh that dissolved into a groan. 

“And then I got distracted by a stupid summoning circle rune I hadn’t seen before and nearly incinerated you-”

“Babe, you know I was fine-”

“The whole thing was a fiasco, Lup. And I just  _ know  _ Kravitz is waiting to give me another ‘talk’ about not taking ideas from our targets.”

“At least he’s considerate enough to wait until you’re not down sixty hit points to do it?” Lup said, lamely.

Barry sighed. “I’m surprised he hasn’t fired me yet.”

He meant it to come out like a joke, but by the time it was out of his mouth it seemed a lot less funny.

“Barry!” Lup sounded almost scandalized. 

“I’m kidding.” He muttered, but was he? 

He pushed that thought out of his head. Barry had been alive for over a hundred and fifty years, he’d had plenty of time to get to know himself and his particular issues. He knew he had a little bit of an inferiority complex, and he’d gotten pretty good at dealing with it, but he couldn’t help the few little automatic thoughts that slipped in every now and then. For the most part he managed to smother them, but stuff like this always made that particularly difficult.

He managed to give Lup a tired smile and pull her closer to him. “Let’s just sleep, I’m fucking exhausted.” 

But Lup didn’t budge. Instead she narrowed her eyes at him for a moment before leaning forward to plant a soft kiss on his nose.

“Stop thinking bad stuff about yourself.” She said, straight to the point in a very  _ Lup  _ fashion. One of the many things he loved about her. 

“I’m not!” He tried to sound indignant, though he knew it was useless. She could read him like no one else even when he wasn’t making self-deprecating jokes.

As he suspected, she levelled him with a look that clearly called him out on his bullshit.

He sighed. “I’m okay, really, I know it’s not actually my fault.”

“You bet your ass it’s not.” She said, leaning in again to press another kiss to his forehead. He let himself melt against her a little more. 

“Barry, you do remember you’re the number one most acclaimed necromancer in, every single plane? And in the top five of spell casters in general? And probably the single smartest person, like, ever?”

Barry felt his face get hot, even as a little smile spread across his face. “Oh, shut up.” He muttered

“No.” Lup kissed his cheek this time. “That’s not even getting started on your whole… everything else.”

“Oh my god.” He was definitely blushing now, and also grinning.

“Let’s see, there’s how you’re definitely the cutest and handsomest and sexiest man- no, person, in every plane we’ve ever visited.”

“Now you’re just being ridiculous.”

“I am not, don’t insult my taste! You’re a fucking catch!”

He was giggling now, but she still wasn’t done.

“You’re absolutely the sweetest person I know, you’re so considerate it’s crazy, you’re so sappy it’s  _ gross. _ ” She punctuated that with a kiss to his lips that left him leaning towards her when she pulled away. “And I, personally, think I’m the luckiest fucking girl in the multi-verse cos I get to say Barry goddamn Bluejeans is all mine.” She emphasized that by nipping his earlobe and making him shiver.

“Lup.” He said softly, still smiling and blushing in spite of himself. 

“And I  _ know _ Kravitz appreciates the work you do for him and the RQ. You’re incredible babe.”

Barry could just feel the goofy grin on his face. It was ridiculous how easily she could make him feel better. 

“I love you.” He finally got out the words he was dying to say.

She fixed him with one of her blinding smiles that made still his heart flutter, even after all these years. “I love you too, don’t you forget why.”

With that she flopped down onto his chest and snuggled as close as physically possible before yawning loudly. “Okay, now I’m gonna sleep for like sixteen hours or something. Don’t wake me up or I’ll magic missile you.”

Barry chuckled and kissed the top of her head, then closed his eyes and let himself relax. Lup’s praise always made feel all warm and gooey inside, how could he feel bad about himself when the most perfect woman in the multiverse thought all those things about him? Although he had to disagree with some of it, he was pretty sure there was one person who was luckier than she was.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be the first work in a series I'm doing based on the five love languages! The other four are going to be for Lup, Taako, Kravitz, and Magnus, comment your guesses for which love language I've assigned to each of them! (Acts of service, receiving gifts, quality time, and physical touch :) )


End file.
